Insensible a Ti
by Eva-San
Summary: OneChapter, Hermione engaña a Ron por el ya no siente nada pero por otro chico si...Hr y ?


**Insensible a ti**

**Hola! Que tal! Aquí estoy escribiendo mi primer onechapter, en el cual incluyo la letra de una cancion que va con la historia…( se podria decir que es un songfic,,,)**

**Pero bueno dejo de escribir mejor, y se los dejo ya, Ya saben los personajes son de J. K. R….**

**Ya no voy a esconderme de ti  
Para ocultar mis sentimientos  
Ya no quiero llorar a escondidas  
Callando el amor que por el yo siento**

_Hermione Granger una mujer muy reconocida en el mundo mágico por sus grandes logros, desde haber ayudado a Harry Potter el niño que vivió a derrotar al "señor oscuro" tan solo a la edad de 18 años recién cumplidos después de la caída de tal mago tenebroso, hasta sus bastantes inventos (tanto por la medimagia como por pociones e incluso hechizos) que han ayudado en mucho a la comunidad mágica, por lo cual a ganado un gran prestigio entre los magos, volviéndola una de las brujas mas asechadas del mundo, ya que tiene una de las mas grandes fortunas juntadas a lo largo de 7 años, convirtiéndola en la joven menor de 25 años mas rica de Londres, aparte de su fortuna también cuenta con una belleza que cualquier chica podría envidiar, por lo que decimos que Ron Weasley es uno de los chicos mas suertudos ya que el es el galan de esta bella chica!, ademas queremos felicitarla por su próximo cumpleaños, le deseamos lo mejor de las suertes!._

-La mejor de las suertes, que patético….-Hermione Granger acababa de leer el articulo que estaba dedicado a ella en este mes en la revista corazón de bruja en la cual en "exclusiva" obtenían una entrevista relatando todo lo que le preguntaron, aventó la revista lejos de su vista, para dedicarla mejor al bello paisaje que tenia ante sus ojos, en esos días ella se encontraba en un viaje de negocios, hospedada en un hotel, en la suite mas cara que había en aquel lugar, en el hotel mas privado de aquel lugar, en el paisaje mas bello de aquel lugar, un lugar muy lejos de Londres…Lejos de Ron…

Últimamente ella a evitado por todos los medios de encontrarse con Ron Weasley, su comprometido, ya nada era como antes…antes le contaba la verdad, no había secretos entre los dos, ni uno….

****

Ahora es tiempo  
De que te enteres  
Las cosas que suceden  
Cuando tú te vas

-Ni un secreto había entre tu y yo, hasta que el llego a mi vida-Se alejo de la ventana y se encamino al bar tomo una botella del mini refrigerador, saco una cerveza…pero duda, mejor saca una copa, toma otra botella, llena la copa al tope de Tequila y de un trago se la bebió…tratando de ahogar las penas que ahora le embargan…-Tal ves ya es tiempo que te lo diga, que te diga la verdad…**  
**

**  
Ya no voy a fingir el amor que en verdad**

**Ya no siento  
Tantas veces llore de sentirme tan débil**

**Tan sola viví un tormento**

-No el lo mismo Ron, ya nada es igual, nada comparado con lo de antes, nada comparado con lo que ahora experimento, nada…nada es lo que queda de aquel amor que algún día llegue a sentir…por ti…-

**Ya no pusiste  
Fuego a la hoguera  
Ahora soy fría a tus caricias  
Soy insensible a ti  
**

Llena nuevamente la copa…contempla el fuego, las brasas quemándose en la chimenea, se toma nuevamente de un trago el tequila sintiendo el ardor en su garganta, sintiendo ahogar sus penas

- ni la hoguera mas grande me quitara el frió que siento al estar a tu lado, ya no siento lo mismo se me besas o me acaricias, si me abrasas o me tocas…soy insensible a ti...pero no de el….- Lanza la copa a la chimenea, chocando, haciéndose añicos, añicos como la relación que lleva con Ron…**  
**

**  
Te he engañado  
Muchas veces  
He buscado sus besos ardientes en la intimidad  
Te he mentido  
Tantas veces  
Que ya no puedo seguir ocultando la verdad **

-¿Por que rompes una copa tan cara?...

_Esa voz, tan inconfundible para ella---con la que se siente apoyada_

-Solo quería y ya….-responde sin titubear…

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?...-Hermione siente que se acerca a ella, la toma por la cintura y la abraza….

_Esa fuerza, tan confortante para ella---con la que se siente protegida_

_-_Nadie en su sano juicio rompe una copa hecha de cristal tan cara, el hotel de pondrá cargos por eso, ¿sabes?...

-En realidad no me importa mucho…-Siente su cuello arder, el empieza su ritual de amor, la besa con ternura en la nuca…

_Esa pasión, tan reconfortante para ella---con la que se siente extasiada_

-¿piensas en el?

-si…-El se pone frente a ella…toma su barbilla y la hace mirarlo…

_Esa mirada, tan hipnotizante para ella---con la que se siente amada_

-Deberías dejar de pensar en el pobretón…

-El no es pobretón…-Le replica la chica

-bueno tal vez ya no, pero para mi siempre será el pobretón Weasley, tal vez juegue en las ligas mayores de quiddicht, pero nunca dejara de serlo, a comparado contigo y conmigo…sigue siendo pobre

-Nunca se ira ese egocentrismo tuyo, verdad

-no nunca, además si se va…no seria el mismo…y si no soy el mismo no seguirías aquí conmigo, en este hotel muggle, en esta ciudad muggle, en un país lejos del anticuado y aburrido Londres- poco a poco empezaba a besarla, en la boca, un beso en la frente, uno en cada mejilla, uno mas en la boca otro mas,,,y muchos mas…-sabes que me vuelves loco…

-y tu me vuelves igual o mas loca…-ella respondía a cada beso, y ella daba mas de ellos, sabían que eso llegaría mas lejos, como aquella vez primera…el primer engaño de Hermione para Ron…y de ahí en adelante hubo muchos mas, tal vez el teatrito en cualquier momento caería, pero aprovecharía el tiempo antes del momento para disfrutar de aquellos besos y de aquellas caricias que hace mucho no recibía con tanta pasión…

-No comprendo como la comadreja deja ir a una preciosidad como tú…y a veces pienso que no es lo suficiente bueno para ti…- empezaba a quitarle la camisa a aquella chica que ante sus ojos estaba, aquella chica que en esos momentos esperaba a sentirse uno con el..

-y a veces pienso que no debería hacerle esto…-con prisas ella igualmente quitaba ropa que estaba de mas para esos momentos…

-el se lo gana-la despojaba de la ultima prenda que le quedaba- no satisfacer tus gustos es un pecado…-

El lentamente besaba su vientre, en el cual una cicatriz de mas de 15cm la recorría, mostrando las marcas de un combate sangriento…a una persona normal le desagradaría pero a el le excitaba…le excitaba la idea de que esa mujer fuese tan valiente, esa cicatriz significaba mucho para ambos, mostraba el primer acercamiento entre ellos…Ella defendiéndolo de un hechizo lanzado por su propio padre, después de haber traicionado a Voldemort, después de haberse unido a la Orden , después de haber acabado con Voldemort, el se encargo de cuidarla, de ahí en adelante empezaron los fugases encuentros …aun acuestas de que ella había decidido empezar una relación con Ron…

**  
Vivo un amor prohibido  
Que roba mis latidos  
Pero callarlo ya no puedo  
Por que contigo estoy en cero  
Y el me pone a mil  
Soy insensible a ti  
**

Estar con el hace que mi corazón lata a mil, Estar con el me hace extasiar al Mil, Estar con el me hace ser feliz al mil….Estar con ron…me pone en… 0…

Mi amor por el, ya no puedo dejarlo como secreto, Harry a empezado a dudar, pregunta tantas veces, pregunta cada vez que puede, pregunta tanto que no se si podré callarlo mas,…ya no puedo…

Ya amanecía, Ambos estaban desnudos en la cama cubiertos solo por una sabana de seda, el sol pronto saldría totalmente y tendría que partir nuevamente a Londres…por que lo que se levanta antes de que el despierte…pero antes de ello…ella se queda mirando a aquel hombre que ahora le roba sus pensamientos, aquel que ha corrido a patadas a Ron de su corazón y a que ahora se a quedado viviendo en el.

-¿Ya es tan tarde?... ¿por que no me despertaste?...

-te veías tan calmado, que seria una pena despertarte, además es el único momento en el que te vez como un ángel…

El solo se carcajea por aquel comentario…

-pero tu todo el día te ves como uno, Hermione…

Como le encantaba que su nombre saliera por su boca, que la llamara por su nombre y no por el apellido, como antes solían hacerlo, ella se acerca y le de un beso---

-espero que te vaya bien en el viaje…yo me iré mañana…así evitamos las sospechas…

-vístete…

-¿a caso quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?...-empezaba levantarse y a juntar su ropa…

-No…

-y entonces…-guardaba la ropa en la maleta, y sacaba un nuevo conjunto…-deja que me bañe, salgo en 10 minutos…

-si, espero…-Ella sentada en la cama esperaba que el saliera, aprovechando esos minutos para pensar en que es lo que pasaría, como evolucionaría aquella relación, mientras que se tocaba el vientre…pero el abrir de una puerta le saco de sus pensamientos frente a ella estaba ya el chico ya vestido…

-bien es hora de que te acompañe al aeropuerto a que tomes tu vuelo…-Decia mientras tomaba la maleta de la chica….

-iras conmigo devuelta…-Explicaba mientras ella tomaba la maleta de el..

-¡Acaso quieres que nos descubran!...-Se paraba en seco aquel comentario lo agarro desprevenido…-¡Si nos descubren ya no será lo mismo, te tacharían como una cualquiera! ¿A caso ya no quieres estar así?...

-Dejare a Ron…-Susurraba la chica…

-¿Que?...-Dudaba el chico mientras dejaba la maleta en el piso nuevamente…

-¡Que dejare a Ron! No escuchaste, dije Dejare a Ron, ya esta decidido, yo por el ya no siento nada…al principio pensé que era amor…pero tu llegaste y me hiciste saber que solo era un simple sentimiento de hermandad…ron para mi mas como un amigo…pero menos que un novio.., en cambio tu…tu me hiciste sentir amada- la chica se puso frente a El y dejaba la maleta arriba de la cama…El solo escuchaba las palabras de la chica, atento a lo que ella decía…--Tu me hiciste ser mujer –Tomaba con ambas manos el rostro del chico, mirándolo directamente a los ojos…

-Tu, Hermione me haces sentir amado igualmente, agradezco…el que tu me hayas dado una mano, me alejaste de un mundo oscuro, agradezco que te arriesgues de esa forma al estar con migo, agradezco que correspondas a mis sentimientos, pero sobre todo agradezco que estés a mi lado, si estas dispuesta a sacar la verdad a flote…solo yo te apoyare…si es esa tu decisión, no me negare a ella…-La abrazaba y besaba al momento de que el hablaba…Ella respondía…

-hay una cosa mas que tengo que decirte…-Agachaba la mirada, y el se preocupaba…

-¿Que cosa? ¿Qué quieres decirme, me preocupas Hermione?...-El la miraba, pero ella solo miraba a piso…el pudo notar que Hermione sacaba algo de su bolsa de la chaqueta…y se lo dio a tomar, el extendió su mano y ella se lo dio a observar…-Hermione…quieres…decir con esto que…

-si…además de hacerme sentir todo aquello, también me harás sentir lo mejor que una mujer puede experimentar,…seremos padres en menos de 8 meses…

-¡¡¡Que!!! ¡ lo dices en serio! No me estas mintiendo…-y el observaba de nuevo la prueba de embarazo, la cual se veía que era verdad…-por merlín, no lo puedo creer... ¿desde hace cuanto que lo sabes?...

-hace poco menos de una semana…

-¡Sabes lo feliz que me hace!…-El la abrazaba y la cargaba…

-Me mareo!...

-Ah! Lo siento,,,ya sabes lo que es? Niño o niña…

-Prefiero que el sexo del bebe se sepa hasta el parto….

-Reacuerdo, te imaginas un draquito corriendo por la casa, claro que tendremos que buscar una, ya que yo pienso tener mas hijos y muchas mascotas…

-y quien dice que será niño y se llamara Draco…yo no quiero un Júnior en la casa, ¿y si es niña?...

-Le ponemos Eva…

-un nombre muy simple…Pero eso lo discutimos en Londres ya que perderemos el vuelo de regreso…

-bien…entonces vamos de una vez, que no puedo esperar a decirle a Zabbini…. ¿estarás de acuerdo que el sea el padrino?

-Draco….

-bueno…ya…lo discutimos en Londres…-Decía mientras llegaban a la recepción…

-Good morning, ¿How are you?-el recepcionista preguntaba a ambos al llegar allí.

-Ah! No hay problema, hablamos español…

-bien de acuerdo, aquí esta su cuenta, y espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien señores-

-tome la llave- Draco se la entregaba

-Gracias, y que tengan un buen viaje…

-Muchas gracias…-Hermione firmaba la cuenta…

Y así se encaminaron a la salida del hotel, y tomaron un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto…

-las ciudades muggles de este país en verdad son muy interesantes…-Draco observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla del taxi…-Como dijiste que se llama el lugar en el que estamos…

-Estamos en la rivera Maya…en Yucatán, México ¿para que quieres saber?…

-para cuando sea nuestra Luna de miel, sea aquí nuevamente…

-Ya llegamos…son 50 pesos-Decía el taxista…

-Tome-Draco le entregaba un billete de 100- quédese con el cambio…

-Muchas gracias…

Draco y Hermione ya estaban en el avión, en la espera de regresar a Londres, en la espera de su destino, quien sabe con que cosas se encontrarían de nuevo, pero sabrían que cualquier cosa la sobrepasarían si se tenían el uno al otro…

-Hermione….

-si Draco…-Apartaba la mirada de la ventanilla

-te amo…

-y yo también Draco, te amo…

Listo! Ya esta mi primer Onechapter, lo escribí de tabo a rabo! Yeiii!!! Bien envíenme sus criticas, para saber que tan mala soy!...


End file.
